A Tearful, Happy Reunion
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ewan and Damemon are reunited. Alternate ending to the last episode of Digimon Fusion. :)


**I've been wanting to do this story for a long time. :)**

 **A/N: This story is an alternate version of Ewan and Damemon's reunion and takes place at the end of the last episode of the second season of Digimon Fusion. :)**

 **Digimon Fusion belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Tearful, Happy Reunion**

Ewan hugged Nene, tears in his eyes. "We're finally home, Nene," he said happily.

"Yes, we are," she said, smiling as she watched her Digimon settle down, enjoying the human world after their victory against AxeKnightmon and his brother. She then saw Mikey smile at her and Ewan and she smiled back, eyes shining in gratitude.

Wisemon placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder and the boy looked at him. "Well done, Mikey," he said, a smile in his voice.

"Thanks, Wisemon, but I didn't do it alone," he said. He then looked thoughtful. "Hey, Wisemon? Do you think...well...if Beelzemon and Shoutmon were able to come back...could we find Damemon's data and save him for Ewan?"

The robed Digimon looked thoughtful. "Let me take a look into it and I'll let you know," he said, disappearing into his book. Knightmon came over, seeing Wisemon disappear.

"Where is our friend Wisemon going, Master Mikey?" He asked.

"He's looking to see if Damemon's data can be found," the boy replied. "Ewan really misses him."

Knightmon placed a hand on his shoulder gently. "Just as you missed our friend Beelzemon when he vanished," he said.

Mikey nodded. "That's why I'm hoping Wisemon is able to find something," he said.

They were quiet as they watched Beastmon settle on the couch and start napping and the PawnChessmon stood guard around her as she slept. Knightmon then noticed the boy's fusion loader and recalled when Mikey had saved him. "Mikey, is it possible you can hear Damemon's data? Like how you heard mine and rescued me long ago?" He asked.

"Maybe, but I'd have to be near the place where his data is," Mikey answered. "Though I've been listening since we won the battle."

Wisemon returned. "I believe I found something," he said. "There's a bit of data in the Digital World with the Code Crown, but I can't make out who it is."

"Can you take me there, Wisemon?" Mikey asked.

"Are you sure, Mikey?" The robed Digimon asked.

"Yes," he replied. "For Ewan."

Wisemon nodded and noticed Knightmon lift his sword. "I shall accompany you two," he said. "Though I hope there are no more threats to the Digital World."

"No argument there," Mikey agreed.

Wisemon transported them to the Digital World and to the Code Crown, who glowed brightly and Mikey suddenly gasped, hearing a familiar sound. "I think I hear him," he said, going up to the Code Crown. He then saw some whitish-yellow data lurking there. "Hey, Damemon? Is that you?"

"Who is it?" A voice called out before it gasped. "Mikey! The boy who saved the Digital World!"

"Well, not just me," he said. "Are you okay?"

"No, no good," Damemon answered. "Ewan, is he okay?"

"He is and he's free," Wisemon said. "And we've come to free you, Damemon."

"But why?" Damemon asked. "I was your enemy."

"Not anymore," Mikey said. "And because Ewan misses you and we think you two should be reunited."

"Mikey speaks the truth," Wisemon said. "I'll go get Ewan."

He disappeared and reappeared moments later with the younger boy. "Mikey? Knightmon? What's going on?" He asked.

Mikey smiled gently. "There's a Digimon that needs rescuing," he said. "You can use your fusion loader to rescue his data and reload him."

Ewan's eyes widened. "R-Really?" He asked.

The older boy nodded. "But hurry, his data is fading."

The young boy held out his fusion loader and it glowed brightly before he turned the dial to download the data. "Download!" He cried out.

Damemon, hearing his friend's voice, was ecstatic as he felt his data being loaded in the fusion loader. One the download was complete, the four headed back for the real world and Ewan was curious, to which Mikey noticed. "Now hold it out and say 'reload'," he said.

Ewan was hoping this would work, as it gave him hope that maybe, if he could save other Digimon, he could find Damemon and save him. He held out his gold loader. "Reload!"

The data reshaped itself and the younger boy couldn't believe his eyes as he saw who the data shaped into. Damemon turned to see his friend looking at him in shock and some hope that this was real. "Ewan!" He exclaimed, running up to him.

"Damemon!" The boy cried out, hugging his friend and crying. "But...how? You...You were hurt. You vanished."

"He did, into the main Code Crown," Wisemon said.

"Seems the Code Crown kept Damemon's data safe until he could be found," said Knightmon.

Ewan hugged his friend tighter. "Damemon, I'm sorry," he sobbed out. "You got hurt because of me. If it hadn't been for me...,"

"AxeKnightmon would have hurt you," the small Digimon said gently before transforming to his second form, Tuwarmon and picking up the boy, holding him in a hug. "Ewan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you."

The boy cried into the Digimon's shoulder as the others moved away to give them privacy. Finally, Ewan's tears dried up and he hugged Tuwarmon tight. "I'll never take you for granted again," he promised.

"And I promise I won't leave you, Ewan," Tuwarmon said softly before he transformed back into Damemon, who let the young boy hug him in relief, a few tears escaping both their eyes.

Ewan then turned to look at the other three and smiled. "Mikey, Knightmon, Wisemon, thank you," he said, his voice grateful. "You gave me back my best friend."

"It was our pleasure, Ewan," Knightmon said with a smile in his voice.

"Yes," Wisemon said, a smile in his voice too.

"You bet, Ewan," Mikey said with a smile.

Giving the three another grateful smile, Ewan hugged Damemon again and when Nene came over, he introduced her to him and the small Digimon took to Nene right away, who was overjoyed that her little brother had his best friend back. Glancing over, she noticed Wisemon and went over to him, hugging him from behind. He chuckled and returned the hug. "Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome," he said, gently rubbing her back.

Things were finally at peace between Earth and the Digital World, especially now that two friends were finally reunited once again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
